Nausicaan
The Nausicaans were a humanoid species. Their homeworld, Nausicaa, was located in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) Physiology Nausicaans were large aliens renowned for having a lack of subtlety and a surly, ill-tempered manner. They were generally tall humanoids surpassing two meters in height, with great physical strength. Their faces were commonly ashen in color and were distinguished by a prominent bone structure with sharp tusks protruding at either side of their mouths. Some Nausicaans also had a line of four small horns that ran vertically down the forehead, though this trait seemed to have become less common by the 24th century. ( ; , et al.) In some ways, Nausicaans were physically similar to the Chalnoth and the Kradin. ( ; ) ]] According to Dr. Phlox, the Nausicaan adrenal gland gave off a fragrance not unlike the scent of some female Humans' sweat after performing exercise. ( ) The Nausicaan speaking voice was deep, with a distinct accent. However, they were commonly the silent, brooding type. History During the 22nd century, the Nausicaans were well-known pirates, attacking freighters in various sectors for years. The had a run-in once with some Nausicaan pirates. In the year 2151, Earth Starfleet made first official contact with the Nausicaans when the Earth ship ''Enterprise'' intervened in a conflict involving the and a force of Nausicaan pirates. In that point in their history, despite their renegade behavior, they were seen working in larger groups, like a military. ( ) Such organization in their society and space ventures, however, seems to have apparently dissolved in later years. In the mid-2320s, Cadet Third-Class Jean-Luc Picard was assigned to training on Morikin VII where he had his first encounter with Nausicaans, who had an outpost on a nearby asteroid. ( ) In 2327, the newly-graduated Picard and two of his friends, Cortan Zweller and Marta Batanides, became involved in a fight at the Bonestell Recreation Facility on Starbase Earhart after a trio of Nausicaans cheated during a game of dom-jot. During a melee, one of the Nausicaans stabbed Picard through the heart, severely injuring him and necessitating the implanting of an artificial heart. ( ) In 2371, a group of Nausicaans used an ultrasonic generator to break in and rob the Central Museum of Remmil VI by breaking down one of the walls. ( ) A Nausicaan was seen in a bar on Dessica II while the senior staff of the was searching for clues about the whereabouts of Captain Jean-Luc Picard in that establishment. ( ) The Nausicaans were infamous thugs, and were a common choice as bodyguards or hired muscle – FCA liquidator Brunt used two Nausicaans as bodyguards in 2372 when he investigated a labor union set up by employees of Quark. The Nausicaans severely beat Quark in an unsuccessful attempt to force Rom to shut down the union. ( ) In 2374, Quark proposed using Nausicaans to break his brother out of his holding cell. For five bars of gold-pressed latinum, Quark could hire five Nausicaans, a fast ship and very few questions. Breaking Rom out of the holding cell would have been child's play compared to the things Nausicaans are used to doing. ( ) Later that year, Quark made 200 bars of gold-pressed latinum by selling Denevan crystals to a Nausicaan entrepreneur. ( ) The Orion Syndicate was also known to hire Nausicaans. Miles O'Brien was attacked by several of them on New Sydney in 2375. ( ) A Nausicaan representative was part of the holographic diplomacy scenario 12-alpha aboard the in which Q Junior was to act as a mediator. Here, amongst other species, Nausicaans and Bolians were fighting over the mining rights to a dilithium-rich planetoid. The holographic Nausicaan, notable for his green skin, claimed that the planetoid was within Nausicaan space and warned that they would attack anyone who came near it. ( ) Technology and culture While little has been seen that would indicate any governmental or military organization in Nausicaan society, the 22nd century saw coordinated acts of piracy. Hunting parties of several warp-capable raider starships armed with plasma cannons and protected by deflector shields, worked out of asteroid bases. The pirate crews were armed with hand-held directed energy weapons. ( ) Over the next two centuries, however, most contact with Nausicaans were in the form of isolated run-ins with civilians who seemed to be independent operators, though the practice of using asteroids as settlements did not go out of practice. Nausicaan culture appeared to be firmly rooted in violence. Most Nausicaan games involved inflicting pain or injury, including one played by liquidator Brunt's bodyguards, which involved tossing darts at each other's chest. ( ) People * List of unnamed Nausicaans Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * (hologram) Additional references * * * ** ** Background information The Nausicaans were named after the princess of the Phaeaces in the Greek epic poem The Odyssey by Homer. "Nausicaä" (Ναυσικάα) is Greek and literally means "burner of ships", which might be an allegory to the Nausicaan's common profession of piracy. The Nausicaans were also intended as a reference to the main character of the Japanese animated science fiction film , who was, in turn, named after the Greek princess as well. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) Coincidentally, Patrick Stewart later lent his voice talent to the 2005 English redubbing of this film. His character, Lord Yupa, intervenes in a fight by blocking princess Nausicaä's sword thrust with his gauntleted forearm, getting stabbed in the process. In the final draft script of , this species is introduced with the description, "The Nausicaans are large, burly with hideous features." The Nausicaan makeup consisted of a facial mask which was painted virtually the same color as bones. (Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts, p. 120) In the audio commentary for "Tapestry", Denise Okuda erroneously tells Ronald D. Moore that a Nausicaan appeared before that episode, in the installment ; she is likely thinking of the Chalnoth instead, due to the similarities in their physical appearance. As the commentary proceeds, Okuda refers to the Nausicaans as "great" and agrees with Moore that the Nausicaan mouth appliance looks especially good. The depictions of Nausicaans as thugs and enforcers on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine was partly due to their introduction in "Tapestry", as it was considered effective, and because they had considerably striking makeup. (Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts, p. 120) A Nausicaan knife from the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Apocrypha In Star Trek Online, Nausicaans are a playable species for the Klingon faction. The Nausicaans were mercenaries allied with the Gorn during the Klingon-Gorn War and when the Gorn surrendered, the Naussicaans did too, becoming formal allies with the Klingon Empire. A few episodes in the game feature the Nausicaans as the player's opponents. External link * de:Nausikaaner es:Nausicaanos fr:Nausicaan Category:Species